Hang
by BiccaBoo
Summary: A Snow Dome opens near Blue Bay Harbour. Dustin meets a new girl in Storm Chargers... R&R please? [One Shot]


**Trip Through Your Wires**

**This just popped into my head while I was staring at the ceiling last night. I'm not sure if it's any good or not. I'm considering adding more to it but you'll have to let me know. Review and tell me if you think I should continue please! Lol. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Is it just me or do these things always seem the most clichéd thing ever? I'm going to try and make it sound as original as possible. Well here goes, I DO NOT own ANYTHING in Ninja Storm. This is purely fiction that has emerged from my warped and twisted mind… I failed miserably, didn't I? **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Kelly?"

The red headed owner of the extreme sports shop, Storm Chargers, turned to face her most thoughtful but least reliable employee, Dustin Brooks, "Yes Dustin?"

"What is all this snowboarding gear doing here?"

She smiled and made her way out from behind the counter and over to where the group of people was standing, staring at the boxes.

"Well, you've all heard that a Snow Dome is opening up about five minutes away," the group nodded, "and being the only extreme sports shop in the area…" she stopped, hoping that the teenagers would be able to realise what she was getting at.

Unfortunately, she was proved to have given the group too much credit when she received blank looks from each of them, "I thought that it is going to attract lots of Snowboarders and Skiers, therefore if I sell the gear they need it will generate more money for the store since they'll all buy from here." She closed her eyes and prayed silently that they understood that explanation. She wasn't prepared to give another.

"I get it now!" Dustin laughed, going back to the boxes and taking out the gloves.

'_Thank God'_ Kelly thought. If Dustin got it the others will have.

**A couple of days later…**

Dustin was leaning over the counter. He was bored as the others weren't there to keep him company. It was strange, he couldn't remember working without Blake or Hunter and now here he was… alone. He placed his head onto the counter and closed his eyes; training had really taken it out of him today.

He was suddenly jilted awake by someone placing something on the counter. His head shot up his deep brown eyes landed on a young girl, about his age with the most piercing green eyes. He looked her over and smiled to himself and she knelt down to fasten her shoe. Her long, light brown hair was cut jaggedly and straight like an iron. The majority was hanging down her back but it was unevenly cut, with short bits here and there. The occasional blonde highlight poked out as she swept her side fringe out of her eyes so they once again were able to penetrate Dustin.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she finally said, "You wouldn't happen to have any wax would you?"

He shook his head violently, which made her laugh and he grinned himself, "Surfboard?"

"No, Snowboard?"

He pulled a puzzled face and held up his finger to say one minute. He disappeared into the back room and a couple of minutes later reappeared with a tub.

"Awesome, thanks."

He tilled the items up (gloves, wax and a hat) and placed them in a bag.

"You're a snowboarder then?" _Now she probably thinks you're dumb Dustin…_

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"The wax?"

"Damn…" she smiled and sighed, "You should come down to the snow dome on Friday, there's a big competition and it'll be loads of fun."

He looked at her and smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

Her mouth dropped and she laughed gently, "No, it's just being a Snowboarder and all, we have to help promote the sport."

He blushed, "Well, don't I feel stupid."

"Nah, don't. You weren't to know. I think we should be friends though. I mean, you seem like a nice enough guy."

"Thanks, so, I'm Dustin," he said, holding out his hand.

She took it and grinned, "Nice to meet you Dustin. See you around." She let go and picked up her bag.

He realised something just before she left the store, "Don't I get to know your name?" He called after her.

"Yeah but only if you come on Friday! Bring some friends if you want! Bye Dustin!"

He wasn't given time to say bye in return as she'd exited the store to leave Dustin to think about what the hell had happened.

**Back at Ninja Ops…**

Shane and Hunter, Tori and Blake were sparring in the training room while Cam and Sensai refereed. They paused after a while for a break and some water.

"I never realised how dull this place was without Dustin…" Shane said.

"I know, it feels seriously dead," Tori agreed.

They all looked towards the training room entrance when they heard, "Duuuuuuuuuuudes!" echoing through the building.

Dustin came running into the room and over to them but couldn't stop. He ended up going flying into Hunter and they both wound up in a pile on the floor next to the wall.

Hunter regained the standing position and shook his head, while brushing off his clothes.

"Dustin, what is it?" Tori asked when Dustin had changed to standing as well and caught his breath.

"We all need… to go to… the Snow Dome… on Friday," he got out in between breathes.

"What? Why?" Blake questioned.

"Well, there's this competition going on and it should be fun, I mean it's not everyday you see pro snowboarders, is it?"

"True," Hunter said but looked at Dustin and shook his head, "What's her name?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me until I turn up on Friday." Dustin said, bending double and straightening himself up again, "Oops."

"Awe, dude, sure we'll go," Shane laughed, placing his arm around his best friends neck and laughing with the others.

"No, I don't like her like that… I mean she's pretty but I don't like her like her, I just said I'd go… I don't think I like her anyway!" Dustin defended himself in one breathe, causing the others to laugh even harder.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Rangers. You all need some time to enjoy yourselves since you've been working hard all week."

"Thank you Sensai," they all said. They decided to carry on training for a while longer as they would be missing it on Friday. Now Dustin was there, Cam could join in and needless to say, floored each and every one of the others.

**Ok, that's it. Should I continue? Shouldn't I? Let me know by clicking the little button at the bottom that says review? Please? I'll beg… Please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome! **


End file.
